Irresistible
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Tidak ada sesuatu yang manis atau romantis dalam nada suaranya, tidak ekspresinya atau perasaannya. Dalam kepalaku aku tahu semua itu, tapi... saat di mana aku menyentuh kepalanya... mengusap helai rambutnya... perasaan dan tubuhku mengkhianatiku... OnKey Slight MinKey
1. Dreadful Reflex Movement

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Pairing: OnKey**

**Genre: Romantic, Angst, little bit action**

**Rate: NC 17**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... I just have the plot of story... So, you can take away my cast but don't copy my story without permission... ok? ^^**

**Summary: "There is not sweet in his voice, no his expressions or feelings... In my head I know that, but... the moment I touch his head... both my feelings and body betray me."**

**Length: 1shoot...**

**From Author: ok... pertama saya bikin ff ini untuk hadiah bu editor saya yang tambah tua... hha *peace* Cuma belakangan karena merayakan ulang tahun itu termasuk dalam tasyabuh... so, anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih saya untuk my best friend, Anna Silvia. Untuk banyak hal berarti yang tidak bisa terlisankan... ^^**

**NB: sorry kalau ceritanya malah bikin sedih... hhe. Saya emang bakatnya bikin yang sedih-sedih... hho**

**Fine... now... let's begin this fic...**

_-oO-Irresistible-Oo-_

~Today, is the day~

Author POV

Diteriaki...

Dicacimaki...

Melatih harga diri untuk tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia membela diri nanti...

Puluhan langkah laki-laki memercik lumpur. Menggelapkan keadaan malam yang memang sudah sedari senja dijajah mendung...

"Ayo! Cepat! Kalian pikir ini rumah penitipan bayi hah? Ayo! Bergerak! Bergerak! Kalian sebut kaki kecil itu kaki laki-laki?! Aku menyebutnya kaki anak gadis!", suara lelaki itu sudah cukup sengau tanpa bantuan pengeras suara yang memekakan telinga.

"Ayo! Bahkan kaki anak gadispun bisa berlari lebih cepat dari itu!".

"MANAAA? Mana? Katanya ingin membela hak-hak masyarakat yang tertindas?! Sama dingin saja sudah kalah!", yang kali ini suaranya lebih gagah. Walau tak kalah menitikkan peluh pada tiap tubuh yang kini tengah berlari mengarungi lapangan berlumpur.

Beberapa kini tengah bergelantungan untuk sampai ke seberang. Di ujung jurang pinggir utara, hutan belakang kampus. Di ujung ini diteriaki berbagai macam pecut kata, di ujung lain kalimat-kalimat menusuk membredeli mereka yang baru selangkah kakinya selamat dari sungai deras pemisah jurang.

"Maaf...", lelaki dengan kacamata minus menoleh enggan. Senyum lelaki di sampingnya mengembang. Keduanya tengah merangkak melewati arang rintang. Pakaian bersih dari rumah bersatu padu dengan lumpur penuh kuman. Jelas sama sekali bukan saat yang tepat memulai percakapan.

"Hmmm?", lelaki yang satu tertinggal di gelap drum yang menyatu tanah. Alang rintang yang memaksa keduanya -dan ratusan mahasiswa baru lainnya berkotor-kotor dengan tanah. Merangkak, melata seperti reptil yang tak dianugerahi kaki oleh Tuhan.

Lelaki yang satu menengok jauh ke depan, menunduk cepat ketika menyadari senter seorang senior menyorot dirinya. Sebenarnya bukan gerak refleksnya yang bagus. Hanya sebuah tangan yang dengan kasar mendorong kepalanya menunduk.

"Tetap merunduk... jika kau tidak ingin mengulang latihan alang rintang ini dari awal...", si pria berkacamata. Pria itu mengagguk pelan, mengerti bahwa bisa saja ia kembali dianggap sebagai junior yang kurang ajar.

Baiklah, bagaimanapun akan menjadi pekerjaan berat jika seandainya ia harus mengulang dari awal. Ini bukan latihan alang rintang biasa yang sewajarnya hanya berfokus pada fisik. Latihan alang rintang ini juga bukan hanya menyentuh masalah psikis. Para senior itu telah memaksa logika para junior untuk memecahkan sebuah teka-teki berbentuk syair. Hanya satu kalimat. Tapi lelaki berkacamata min sudah melihat banyaknya mereka yang menyeberang sungai, bergelantungan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk sampai di seberang. Lalu kembali bergelantungan dan menyeberang balik. Mengulang semua rangkaian dari awal.

Itu hanya berarti satu hal... tidak ada jawaban di seberang sana...

"Gomaw-", cepat ditariknya tangan ringkih si pria ramping. Sejak awal camp mahasiswa baru ini dimulai. Ia memang sudah seperti berada di tempat yang salah. Datang dengan dandanan serba pink, ketika panitia sudah dengan tegas mengatakan mereka mesti datang berbaju putih-putih.

Dibuatlah tubuh ramping pria itu berlari mengelilingi kampus yang luasnya hampir dua hektar itu. Mmm... ya, setidaknya itulah hukuman yang direncanakan. Mungkin akan jadi, jika saja tidak ada jeritan bersahutan dari barisan para mahasiswi. Akhirnya para senior itu terlanjur kewalahan menangani kepanikan yang menyebar. Si mahasiswa bertubuh ringkih itu, tidak tahu apa penyebab kehebohan. Tapi, ia berterimakasih. Karena itulah batal semua hukuman untuknya.

"Maaf...", terengah-engah mengikuti langkah. Beberapa dahan patah, ulah mahasiswa yang lebih dulu lewat, diterabas begitu saja.

"Mwo?", tidak berpaling. Seakan melewatkan satu detik saja, detik berikutnya yang lelaki itu saksikan adalah kiamat.

"Ummm...", ragu. Lelaki yang berlari lebih dulu menyetop langkah tiba-tiba. Membawa masuk jasad lain yang sedari tadi bagai boneka, mengikut saja ke mana ia bawa. Ke semak-semak.

"Kenapa berhenti...?", teriakan para senior luar biasa berisik. Ironisnya suara si lelaki ramping nyaris berbisik. Kekontrasan keduanya, membuat si lelaki yang mengajak bersembunyi tak menanggapi.

"Hey...", ia hendak mengulang tanya.

"kenapa berhent-".

"Kau tahu artinya kejayaan pasukan seleukos, berada di mula kehidupan?", akhirnya, mata keduanya dipertemukan untuk pertama kalinya. Terdiam keduanya oleh cayaha bulan yang harusnya mendigdaya, malam ini purnama. Sayangnya mega hitam menjubahi cahaya. Menghalanginya menerangi malam.

Mereka hanya bisa menyelami pupil dua pasang mata yang membesar, susah payah menangkap cahaya. Ada bulan sepotong kecil di langit sana, cahayanya dibantu pendar obor-obor senior yang bertugas sebagai keamanan. Menangkap mereka yang berusaha kabur dari keharusan menyelesaikan arang lintang. Arang lintang gila. Memutari dua setengah hektar hutan buatan para mahasiswa botani. Banyak tanaman tropis yang entah bagaimana bisa bertahan di iklim subtropis Seoul. Beberapa kali dipaksa jalan jongkok, berpuluh kali merangkak di lumpur, dan kali-kali yang tak terhingga 'diminta' berlari lebih cepat.

Yah... ini memang Irresistible. Tidak... tidak... ini bukan geng motor yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali meneror masyarakat. Ini... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ini sebuah club. Bukan... tidak tepat begitu. Nyaris mirip perkumpulan filsafat sebetulnya. Tapi tidak persis seperti itu juga. Organisasi? Baiklah... mungkin iya... orang-orang ini punya organigram dan kesekretariatan kantor yang jelas. Intinya, ini adalah kelompok mahasiswa; bergengsi, misterius, kritis, berbeda dan... berkuasa.

"Tidak...", singkat, setelah beberapa detik terlewat. Nafasnya berlompatan, berlomba keluar. Dadanya lelah naik turun dengan cepat, mengidentifikasikan diagfragma yang bekerja lebih keras menyeimbangkan respirasi pernafasan.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum kita harus dua kali melompat jurang di depan sana... kita harus memecahkan syair ini...", lelaki ramping menggaruk kepala. Tidak membantu juga. Malah tambah gatal karena rambutnya kini penuh lumpur, hasil tangannya bergumul tanah barusan. Ia lupa.

"Aaah...", ia menyahut manja. Merasa kesal. Lelaki lain buru-buru membekap mulutnya.

Benar saja dua detik kemudian, cahaya obor mendekat.

Dua pendar. Lelaki yang satu hati-hati melangkah mendekat. Yang satu lagi dengan malas mengikuti di belakang.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa... sungguh... kurasa kau berhalusinasi...", lelaki yang di belakang mengibaskan obor serampangan. Membuat cahayanya menerangi banyak bagian yang tertelan gulita. Lelaki yang pertama, matanya tak menemukan apa-apa pada sekilatan gerakan tadi. Jadi ia mengangguk. Meskipun masih merasa ada sesuatu.

"hh...", lelaki berkacamata minus melepas karbondioksida begitu lega. Lelaki lain yang masih dibekap, merasa merinding merasakan hangat nafas si lelaki satunya, di dekat lehernya.

Tegang. Ia merasa adrenalinnya bukan terpacu akibat latihan fisik atau kejadian mencekam barusan.

Lebih karena nafas si pria.

Ya... lebih karena hembusan ringan barusan.

"Jadi...", berusaha lepas dari bekapan.

"Kau sudah menemukan artinya?", pria berkacamata menggeleng. Merileksasikan kakinya, duduk berselonjor. Sedikit risih karena badan lengket keduanya terasa terlalu akrab. Lelaki bertubuh ramping, menyamping. Si lelaki berjaket pink memandang heran. Pria yang pertama tersenyum memandang bulan.

"hah...?", putus asa nada tanya keluar dari mulut lelaki ramping.

"Baiklah... apapun hasilnya semoga berhasil... aku jalan duluan...", si lelaki ramping bangkit, jaket pinknya jadi begitu mencolok dibanding hitam malam dan pemandangan kusam di sekitarnya.

"Dan bergelantungan dua kali di atas jurang?", langkah lelaki itu berhenti. Berbalik.

"Cih! Lebih baik daripada duduk termenung di sini bersamamu memandang bulan... setidaknya... mungkin aku akan dapat minum di sana... aku butuh air...", si lelaki berkacamata minus bangkit mendadak.

"Itu Dia!", seperti baru menerima wangsit. Ia menyeringai ke arah si lelaki ramping. Tanpa aba-aba mengayun langkah cepat, tidak lupa menarik tangan si lelaki ramping erat. Mereka mengulang adegan, si pria berkacamata di depan memimpin langkah, lelaki satunya tak juga bisa mengusir heran dari wajah. Tetap tak berkutik. Mengikuti saja, titik.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!", tidak digubris, sudah biasa. Si lelaki ramping berjalan di belakang. Merasa sial, karena bahkan ia tak mengetahui nama si pria di depannya.

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?", lelaki yang berlari di depan tak menjawab. Ia hanya berbalik sekilas. Berbelok cepat, masuk buru-buru ke kerumunan puluhan lelaki lain yang tengah berlari menuju jurang. Menuju rintang terakhir dari seluruh rangkai 'pengujian'.

"Siapa namamu?", jelas bukan jawaban.

"Haaah?", lelaki di belakang mengeluarkan sebentuk suara heran yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan.

"Siapa namamu?", diam. Tinggal sepuluh langkah menuju jurang setinggi 20 kaki. Di bawah, sungai mengalir deras. Bagusnya tidak banyak batuan di bawah.

"Aisssh... Key, Kim Kibum... kenapa?", pria itu menarik lelaki itu untuk melangkah maju. 8 langkah di depan bibir jurang.

"Karena aku harus mengingat nama seseorang yang kupercayai...", dahi si lelaki kedua mengernyit. Mereka kini berdiri berdampingan. Lima orang lagi di depan mereka, berikutnya merekalah yang harus berteriak. Meyakinkan akal sehat untuk memegangi tali sekuat mungkin. Jangan sampai jatuh ke dalam sungai, tegangan permukaan air pasti akan menyakitkan membentur kulit. Apalagi dari jarak 20 kaki.

Lelaki yang terakhir bersuara, fokus menatap punggung lelaki di depannya, "Aku sudah tahu makna syair itu... kejayaan pasukan seleukos... seleukos adalah raja pertama kerajaan seleukia, pendiri pasukan tak tertahankan, pasukan seleukia... itu adalah kita. Tak tertahankan sama dengan Irresistible... kejayaan... adalah kelulusan kita...", lelaki bernama Key mengangguk mengerti, meskipun masih memelihara kernyitan di dahi. Di depan mereka tinggal empat orang lagi.

"Lalu? Arti dari berada di mula kehidupan?", kedua kornea itu bertemu. Sama-sama dihalangi sesuatu, jika Key terhalangi kacamata. Maka lelaki yang satu lagi, terhalangi lensa kontak. Warnanya hitam. Key benci warna korneanya yang cokelat muda. Mengingatkan pada lelaki brengsek yang terpaksa ia panggil ayah.

Meskipun meninggalkan ibunya demi wanita lain terasa begitu mudah.

"Kata kuncinya... air...", lelaki berkacamata tersenyum. Pertama kali, sepanjang 'pertemanan' aneh dua lelaki ini.

"Air?", tinggal dua baris lagi. Suara gemuruh sungai makin terdengar. Key tersadar.

Aku tahu... jangan katakan kalau...

"Maksudmu...? Mula kehidupan? Itu air?", lelaki berkacamata sudah kembali intens menatap punggung lelaki di depannya. Ia maju begitu lambat. Orang di depannya sudah meloncat.

Giliran dia.

"Tidak tepat begitu... lebih spesifiknya lagi... mula kehidupan... a.k.a hulu sungai...".

Mulut Key refleks menganga, "Haaah?", jelek sekali keluar suaranya.

Melompat orang terakhir di depan mereka, sekarang dua pria itu benar-benar berhadapan dengan bibir jurang.

"Jadi... saat tali rambat itu berayun di tengah jurang... melompatlah... dan... kau bisa berenang kan?", pandang mata si pria melihat Key yang mengangguk kaku. Melihat bagaimana ngerinya jika ia terjatuh... Dan orang di sebelahnya menyuruh dia untuk menjatuhkan diri?

Apa tidak salah?!

"Kau bercanda kan?", dua orang di depan mereka sudah sampai ke seberang.

"Tidak. Itu jawabannya", Key membiarkan rambat yang sudah dilemparkan kembali ke arahnya. Untuk ia berayun ke seberang kelak. Detik-detik semakin cepat berderak.

Lelaki di sampingnya menangkapkan tali rambat Key untuknya. Key termangu, menatap masygul air yang cukup deras di dini hari ini, "Aku mempercayaimu. Kita akan menemukan jawabannya di hulu sungai...", Key menatap dalam mata yang terhalangi kacamata yang mengembun itu.

Mencoba mengkonfirmasikan kepercayaan itu.

"LOMPAAAAAT!".

Teriakan senior tak digubris keduanya, "Siapa namamu?", Key bertanya.

"Untuk apa?", bukannya buru-buru menjawab. Si pria berkacamata cuma menguatkan pegangannya pada tali rambat.

"Setidaknya jika aku mati tenggelam, aku tahu siapa yang harus kutuntut di neraka...", nyinyir Key bersuara. Lelaki di sebelahnya malah tertawa skeptis.

"Namaku... Lee Jinki", ...

"Kalian! Cepat! LOMPATTTT!", teriakan senior. Key tidak jelas mendengar nama seperti apa yang disebut pria itu. ia hanya mendengar hembusan nafas tenang. Sama seperti ketika ia dibekap tadi. Nafas itu tenang, setelah beberapa saat terengah-engah. Justru membuat adrenalin Key berpacu.

Ia tidak tahu. Tapi pacuan adrenalinnya ini membuatnya merasa damai, senang, sekaligus risih.

"Tapi... jangan panggil aku dengan nama jelek itu!", suara pria itu bersaing dengan komando teriakan senior dan embusan angin bibir jurang. Di bibir pria itu juga menyungging senyum tajam, selazimnya bibir jurang. Senyum yang jelas sama sekali tidak romantis.

"Lalu?", Key merasakan tangan kirinya digenggam pria itu.

"Panggil aku... ONEEEEEEWWW..."

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaa...".

Kedua pria itu melompat. Ditebak angin, sampai ketika sebuah momentum, mereka berayun di tengah. Mata para senior di seberang seperti kilatan obor merah, Key merasa takut untuk sampai di seberang detik itu juga.

Mungkin ini yang dimaksud, ketika kau berdiri di bibir jurang, ada alasan yang mendorongmu melompat... sekilas, Key menangkap kilatan cahaya, terpantul kacamata. Lelaki itu mengangguk. Key mengerti itu komandonya. Jadi ia berdoa, dan melepas pegangan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa...", teriakan keduanya menyapu malam.

BYUUUUUuuuuurrr...

Dua tubuh menimbulkan suara pecah. Memercikkan permukaan sungai yang sudah seperti berbenturan arusnya sejak awal malam.

"Minho...", seorang lelaki menepuk pundak kawannya. Ia salah satu barisan keamanan uji kelulusan malam ini. Sekitar sepuluh orang berdiri di bibir jurang. Melihat dua tubuh pria remaja muncul ke permukaan dan mulai berenang ke arah hulu sungai setelah detik-detik yang menegangkan.

"Sepertinya syair teka-tekimu akhirnya ada yang memecahkan...?", Minho menarik sudut kiri bibirnya. Menyemat seringai santai, namun beraura karismatik.

"Hmmm... kita akan punya dua orang anggota baru sepertinya.", dan malam uji kelulusan Irresistible berkhir sudah.

Dua orang sudah terlalu banyak.

Biasanya hanya satu orang yang lolos ujian ini. Itu sebabnya kelompok ini teramat bergengsi. ujian diadakan setahun sekali. Dari ratusan orang yang mendafatar, yang bisa lolos uji, paling cuma sendiri. Anggota tertua kelompok ini adalah guru besar filsafat di kampus ini. Pendirinya bersama empat orang adik angkatannya.

Lima orang dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sekitar seribuan orang yang menjadi komponen terlaksananya kegiatan kampus tunduk. Irresistible, para pemuda yang tak tertahan oleh berbagai macam rintang.

_-oO-Irresistible-Oo-_

TBC


	2. The Power of Love

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Pairing: OnKey**

**Genre: Romantic, Angst, little bit action**

**Rate: T up to M**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... I just have the plot of story... So, you can take away my cast but don't copy my story without permission... ok? ^^**

**Summary: "There is not sweet in his voice, no his expressions or feelings... In my head I know that, but... the moment I touch his head... both my feelings and body betray me."**

**Length: 2 of ?**

**Fine... now... let's begin this fic...**

**...**

"Ahhh... hh... akhhh..."

"nggghhh... ghhhhhh... hh...", ruangan itu gelap. Bau keringat menguar seiring malam yang bertambah lelap.

"Onew... Aku takut...", bisikan pria itu dianggap angin lalu. Pria berkacamata itu tetap fokus pada keasyikannya.

"Oneeew...", Key mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan pria yang manja ia panggil Onew.

"Hentikan... aku tidak tahan... aku takut...", hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu. ini kantor kesekretariatan Irresistible. Lebih tepatnya room theater. Ok, sejak lelaki pertama, pendiri Irresistible menjadi guru besar kampus swasta ini, mereka memiliki gedung sendiri. Ada banyak ruangan, beberapa untuk upacara penobatan yang setahun sekalipun tidak. Jadi mirip free-manson? Sedikit. Tapi orang-orang tidak peduli. Guru besar ini sudah menyelamatkan universitas ini dari kejatuhan beberapa kali. Bahkan Korea Selatan, jika ia bukan seorang dari 6 penasihat presiden Korea Selatan saat menandatangani perjanjian gencatan senjata antara 2 Korea, dan akhir peperangan secara fisik. Semenanjung Korea mungkin masih berada dalam peperangan sengit tiada akhir. Yah... memang perjanjian antara Kim Il-Sung perdana menteri pertama Korea saat itu dan presiden Korea Selatan saat itu Park ChungHee tidak mengakhiri perang dingin, mau lebih bagaimana jika Park ChungHee berusaha dibunuh di gedung biru beberapa bulan kemudian oleh 31 tentara korut yang menyamar menjadi pasukan Korea Selatan . Apapun... Ini sudah lebih baik.

"ONEW! Hentikan...!", si pria berkacamata akhirnya menoleh. Lelehan keringat dingin jatuh di pelipis Key. pria itu mengusapnya takut-takut, terhipnotis sendiri. Key merebut remote control. Dan bangkit dari duduknya. Mematikan adegan film perang dunia II, entah apa namanya. The Battle of Midway, atau Trirty Second Over Tokyo, atau The War of The World? Film lama semua, mungkin sekitar 70-80an. Tontonan wajib para member baru Irresistible di tahun pertama mereka. Yah... sekarang dua pria yang duduk tegang saling pandang dalam diam. Disaputi kemarahan salah satunya, menyebar kekalutan dalam membran si pria satunya. Merekalah yang menjadi tontonan layar berukuran 15,6 meter x 18,4 meter itu.

Adegan terakhir adalah adegan seorang kamikaze Jepang mengeluarkan sebuah pelor dari tubuh kawan Jepangnya. Tertembak peluru pembawa naas milik tentara Amerika. Menggunakan samurai. Itu adegan yang sulit. Akting dua aktor itu juga mumpuni. Sayangnya Key takut darah. Ia sudah minta Onew berhenti sejak tadi. Tapi tak digubris.

"Kau baik-baik saja...?", karena 6 bulan sudah sejak peristiwa menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai jam 2 pagi. Sudah 6 bulan sejak Onew dan Key resmi menjadi dua orang yang diterima tahun ini, sebagai anggota Irresistible. Rekor baru, dua orang masuk dalam satu tahun. Key berbangga soal itu. Karena pada awalnya ia terpaksa masuk. Terpaksa mengikuti semua persyaratan dan program pembinaan konyol kelompok ini. Untuk menyenangkan Choi Minho. Mereka saudara? Oh, tentu bukan. Lihat saja nama marganya berbeda, jadi mereka tidak punya ikatan darah. Cuma ikatan persaingan. Kim Kibum dan Choi Minho adalah rival sepanjang SMP dan SMA, meskipun Minho lebih tua satu tahun. Minho adalah pembuat rekor, dan Key adalah pemecah rekor buatan Minho. Begitulah... dan lihat siapa yang senang sekarang? Key tentu saja. Tantangannya berhasil ia lalui, lebih baik dari yang ia kira lagi. Membuat rekor baru? Not bad. Yah... ini adalah salah satu perkara yang mereka persaingkan. Keanggotaan Irresistible.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku takut darah!", Onew tidak pernah menyangka akan menghadapi reaksi seperti ini dari seorang pria. Terlebih pria yang seorang anggota Irresistible...?

Lengkingan kemarahan yang teramat emosional, leleran air mata yang tak tertahan dan beberapa pukulan kasar ke tubuh Onew. Yang terakhir memang biasanya tidak dilakukan wanita. Setidaknya, tidak dengan kekuatan sekeras ini. Tapi kegiatan terakhir justru memberikan impuls tersendiri, pacar terakhir Onew. Seorang gadis, marah karena Onew terlalu sibuk menghapal nama silsilah keluarga kerajaan Perancis, ada sekitar 53 nama Louis dalam satu silsilah. Dan ia lupa ulang tahun gadis tersabar yang pernah dipacarinya itu.

Ia juga begini waktu itu, namun sekencang apapun pukulannya. Onew tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia merasakan kemarahan, tapi tidak keputus asaan. Kerapuhan. Sesuatu yang Onew tunggu. Agar ia bisa tergerak untuk mengayomi. Menerlingkuhi.

"maaf...", suara Onew lembut berbarengan dengan pelukan tiba-tibanya pada tubuh Key yang menahan gemetar tangis.

"Maaf...", mendadak titik-titik air itu berhenti memecah. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Adrenalinnya yang terpacu lagi. Bukan oleh kemarahan, tapi oleh suara lembut pria ini. Key makin tidak mengerti.

Yah... dalam waktu singkat ini menjadi persahabatan yang menyenangkan. Key memang tak punya banyak teman, memiliki seseorang yang mengatakan mempercayaimu pada pertemuan pertama, adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Dua anggota baru ini dengan cepat memasuki jajaran staff penting dalam keanggotaan kelompok ini. Key menjadi bendahara bidang Humas. Dan Onew malah lebih baik lagi ia menjadi sekretaris III, dalam susunan kesekretariatan. Ini persahabatan. Yah... tidak salah lagi. Setiap kali Key punya masalah dalam penyusunan dan kerapian data keuangan, Onew tidak pernah absen membantu. Ketika berurusan dengan phobia Key yang menumpuk sementara tes-tes untuk kenaikan tingkat selalu melibatkan hal-hal macam kecoa, cacing, dan terutama darah. Key akan bersembunyi di balik punggung Onew. Tapi, yang Onew dapat dari Key? Entahlah. Key menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan itu, merasakan adrenalinnya berdecap, berpacu kecap demi kecap.

"Maaf...", Onew berbisik lagi. Kali ini sambil tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Key. Hati-hati sekali. Membuat pria yang lebih muda beberapa bulan itu terbuai sendiri. Menuntup mata. Memejamkan segala keresahan.

"Maaf juga aku berteriak...", satu yang Key garis bawahi. Onew tidak pernah berbagi. Key tidak tahu soal keluarga pria ini, asal-usulnya, bagaimana masa kecilnya, di mana ia tinggal sekarang, bahkan ia tak pernah mengeluh. Dalam situasi yang sudah senormalnya manusia berkeluh. Sekedar kata 'aduh' atau semacam 'uuuhhh'.

"Gwenchanna...", belum ada yang membebaskan diri. Mereka masih saling terikat. Saling mengalirkan hangat.

"Onew..".

"hmmm?"

"Kau bisa lepaskan aku sekarang...", pria berkacamata itu merenggangkan pelukannya perlahan. Tidak nampak seperti kaget. Hanyasaja gerakan yang begitu lambat itu, penuh kehati-hatian itu. lagi-lagi membawa Key menyeberangi dunia lain. Sebuah savana bebas yang membebaskan Key berangan-angan. Macam-macam. Keduanya dikuasai emosi yang tak tereduksi logika. Padahal sama-sama cerdas. Tapi keduanya tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana mulanya. Ada dorongan dari dalam jiwa mereka, mendorong untuk saling pandang. Key merasakannya sejak awal, ia merasakan hal berbeda dengan pria ini. Bukan kekaguman. Hanya perasaan ingin terus dekat. Tidak, tidak memiliki. Tapi... Key ingin seperti ini. Di mana tanpa interupsi keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah, moment ketika mereka saling membaui, saling bertukar nafas. Kemudian...

"hmmmp...", ikatan dua belah bibir Key dengan milik pria itu bertaut dalam. Rasanya seperti saling menumpahkan berjuta cerita yang tak mungkin terlisankan kata.

"hhhhhh... hhhh...", Key merasa nafasnya kini tak jauh beda dengan lelaki berkulit pucat yang tadi betisnya setelah dikoyak peluru, disilet samurai kawan sendiri. Kawan yang mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ciuman tadi, adalah peluru yang mengoyak pertahanan Key. dan... samurai Onew adalah ciuman-ciuman hangat yang meradiasikan panas. meleburkan sapuan bibir Onew pada garis rahang si pria ramping. Menuruni leher kini. Key bergeming.

Drk... krieeet...

Key mendorong kepala Onew menjauh, setelah dari jauh ia dengar suara pintu ruangan home teather terbuka. Seseorang datang.

"Wah... lihat siapa yang malam-malam begini masih sibuk belajar...", Key memicingkan mata, mencoba me-reka kira-kira siapa si pemilik suara dan yang pertama membuat Key dapat mengidentifikasi siapa si pendatang ini. Adalah seringai santai penuh karisma. Minho.

"Choi Minho...", suara Key memperdengarkan permusuhan.

_Lelaki ini melihatnya?! Baiklah... setelah ini aku harus menyiapkan liang lahat! Dia pasti akan mulai berkomentar macam-macam! Mampus!_

"Onew-chan...", kumpulan halus alis Key, yang kanan dan kiri berjumpa. Disaranai oleh kebingungan. Akrab sekali panggilan barusan. Onew tersenyum hangat, jarang sekali Key melihat, "Ini bukan Jepang... lagipula aku sudah besar...", senyum itu. Key benar-benar tidak kenal. Biasanya jika tidak hambar maka seringai tak bersahabat. Itu saja yang Onew punya, dalam kamus ingatan Key tentangnya yang tak seberapa.

"Baiklah... bagaimana kabarmu Lee Jinki-ssi...?", Onew duluan yang memulai salaman.

"Baik... Minnie...", lalu suara tawa keduanya membahana, kedua tubuh tegap dua remaja itu berpeluk akrab.

"Ok... Ok... jadi, ada di antara kalian yang bermurah hati mau menjelaskan reuni apa ini?", pipi Key menggembung, risih diabaikan. Rasanya seperti narator yang tidak terlibat berlaga dalam pertunjukan. Yah... masih beruntung narator daripada Key. Narator tahu segalanya, awal cerita hingga endingnya. Key? Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Kedua lelaki itu melepas peluk, saling pandang keduanya. Memandang Key bersamaan. lalu kembali tawa renyah menggema.

"Kami teman...", jawaban Onew berkesan tak bermutu. Ia menjawab sambil membereskan beberapa barang yang tadi ia bawa. Sekalian menghindari tatapan menyilet dari Key. Key menggerumis, "tentu saja... tapi bagaimana?".

"kami bertemu di turnamen di Tokyo dua tahun lalu. Kau ingat? Saat kita berlomba membuat robot terbaik untuk turnamen tiga hari di Jepang? Dan aku menang...", ah... itu! bagaimana Key bisa lupa. Kekalahan selalu terasa pahit.

"Ah... Key... aku duluan... sampai jumpa...", pria itu berlalu menepuk punggung Minho sebagai ganti salam perpisahan. Tersenyum tipis pada Key, dan melenggangkan langkah lebar, keluar.

"hei! Tung-...". Begitu saja? Dia baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku!

"Jadi tipemu yang seperti itu ya?", Key menghentikan tungkainya yang mulai mengarah pintu keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?", Minho melebarkan senyum karismatiknya. Menyusul langkah Key yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari barisan kursi penonton. Warnanya merah, berbaris-baris berbanjar. Seperti bioskop.

"Berduaan menonton film penuh darah, malam-malam begini? Dan begitu dia pergi, kau memanggilnya seakan tidak rela...? katakan padaku apa artinya 'itu' jika bukan kau tertarik padanya?", telunjuk kiri Minho mengelus kulit leher Key. Membuat Key tersadar. Mata bulat Minho tertuju ke mana.

_Jangan katakan...?! Onew meninggalkan 'jejak'! Gyaaah! Aku mampus dua kali malam ini!_

"Akhirnya di usia 18 tahun kau mendapat 'pengalaman' juga... hahaha", Key tidak merasa itu sesuatu yang layak ditertawakan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Minho-ssi...", Key tidak membungkuk. Tidak perlu salam basa-basi paling remeh sekalipun untuk makhluk semenyebalkan Choi Minho. Minho menggantung otot bibirnya, senyumnya belum tercetak sempurna. Matanya lebih dulu mengulir langkah lelaki ramping itu, sampai suara debuman pintu. Seperti aba-aba, senyumnya menyempurna.

"Kim Kibum... jatuh cinta? Menarik...", setelah monolog pendek barusan, lelaki itu berjalan menuju saklar lampu. Lima detik berikutnya pintu ruangan gelap itu menutup. Memparipurnakan kegelapan malam.

...

Gerimis. Seperti potongan kesedihan yang jatuh perlahan dari langit. Bagaimana gumpalan awan mendung memberi nafas keputus asaan pada makhluk di bawah sana. Menggumul, namun gerimis... seperti tangis kesedihan yang tertahan.

"AAAaaaahhhh...", Key merenggangkan otot tangannya, menyatukan keduanya dan mengangkatnya melewati punggung.

Di depannya monitor komputer perpustakaan sudah menyala sejak 8 jam yang lalu. Dan Key juga sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya sejak kurang lebih dalam tempo yang sama.

PERANAN CHINA DALAM PERANG SEMENANJUNG KOREA

Itu tulisan yang terpampang di layar komputer tua itu. meski tua tapi terima kasih pada Onew yang sudah menginstall microsoft office 2010 ke dalamnya. Pekerjaan Key jadi lebih mudah.

Ngmong-ngomong soal Onew...

"Ke mana perginya anak itu ya?", berbicara sendiri di perpustakaan sepi bukan hal bagus. Suara Key barusan yang cukup keras, menggema. Seperti menggaungkan kerinduan. Memanggil-manggil tanpa memiliki daya untuk mencari. Menambah kemuraman pada wajah Key. Ia rindu pria itu. Suara sepatu mendekat. Bunyi sekecil apapun jadi tersonasi dengan begitu baik-walau terkadang bisa dikatakan berlebihan- di tempat seperti ini. Key menghentikan tarian jarinya pada keyboard. Daftar pustaka yang harus ia tulis tinggal 4 referensi lagi. Tapi lebih asyik berprediksi. Siapa yang mampir. Senyum Key tersampir, sebuah nama perlahan berdesir.

"Onew? Itu kau?", Key membalikkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan sebuah nafas tinggal berjarak beberapa langkah dari tubuhnya.

"Oh... kau ternyata...", mengintonasikan kekecewaan.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya ya?", senyum simpatik Minho ditanggapi dingin oleh Key yang kembali sibuk mengetik. Minho membuang nafas lelah ketika menemukan ia tidak dipedulikan. Matanya menggelinding pada sebuah plastik yang ia tenteng. Senyumnya mengembang lagi.

"Makalah?", Key menggeleng.

"Tugas laporan yang diminta Jonghyun-ssi...", Minho memutar matanya mendengar nama itu. nama itu adalah pemegang gelar Master Irresistible tahun ini. Semacam pemimpin muda Irresistible. Mahasiswa semester akhir lebih tua dua tahun dari Minho. pemuda yang menggagalkan Minho merebut gelar itu ketika ia sekarang masih berstatus mahasiswa semester dua. Itu akan jadi rekor yang bagus.

"Aha? Jadi... selain berusaha meyakinkan pria itu... kau juga sedang berusaha menjilat Jonghyun-ssi untuk memberikan gelar masternya padamu tahun depan? hmmm?", Key tidak menanggapi. Percuma saja menanggapi provokasi. Malah memperbesar api. Minho tahu betul bahwa Key akan seperti ini, lelaki di sampingnya sudah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari kehidupan Minho. entah dikatakan apa hubungan Minho dan Key? Rival? Tidak seutuhnya begitu, setidaknya menurut perasaan Minho. sahabat? Itu lebih tidak tepat. Entah ulah siapa? Enatah apa? Tapi minho tahu, ia tak akan bisa bernafas dengan benar jika tidak ada Key di sampingnya. Sekedar untuk mendiamkannya juga tak apa. Minho menikmatinya.

"Berkacalah... lihat tampangmu itu... kusut sekali... ini...", Key melirikkan sudut matanya pada pria tampan yang selalu tersenyum simpatik itu. simpatik yang busuk bagi key.

Key menyimpan tangan kanannya pada sandaran tangan kursi putar yang ia duduki, tangan kirinya mengusap dagu.

"apa yang kau mau?", key memainkan dengan cepat bola matanya. menatap minho lalu bungkusan itu lalu kembali ke minho.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu... itu saja...", minho mengacak rambut key yang memang sudah acak-acakan. Memberi afeksi sayang selayaknya seorang kakak. Key merengut tidak suka.

"Terima kasih nasihatnya... sekarang... giliranku memberi nasihat...", minho menyandarkan punggungnya pada dingin dinding perpustakaan kampus. Matanya menatap key hangat.

"hmmm?", key membuka bungkusan yang dibawa minho. seporsi bento dari restoran cepat saji di dekat sini.

"Jangan terlalu bersikap lembut pada lawanmu... kau bisa kalah dengan mudah jika begitu...", key memasukkan kembali kotak bento itu. memasukkannya kembali ke dalam plastik putih. Lalu menyorongkannya kembali pada minho.

"Untukmu saja. Kau butuh banyak energi untuk mengalahkanku kan?", seringai key sedikit membikin minho bergidik. Halus saja. Tak terdeteksi.

"Kenapa? Kau takut laki-laki itu cemburu?", suara minho berubah berbisik. Matanya memandang key yang termundur kembali ke kursinya. Terhimpit meja komputer dan tubuh minho kemudian.

"Jangan membawa onew dalam masalah kita!", mendadak perasaan tidak enak menguar di dada key. Gerimis makin deras di luar sana. Keringat-keringat cemas menyembul keluar pelipis key.

_Apa-apaan anak ini?!_

Key menutup mata, inginnya bertindak sesuatu, tapi begitu merasakan tubuh minho makin menghimpit badannya, rasanya punggung key sudah mencetak satu dengan sandaran punggung kursi di belakangnya. Key memang selalu kalah jika soal adu fisik macam begini.

Nafas keduanya bergumul dalam dekat. Key bisa merasakan nafas asing milik minho menghangatkan wajahnya. Detik kemudian, ia baru sadar bahwa tangan minho sudah memluk erat pinggangnya. Menahan key untuk berontak sekaligus, bergerilya meraba setiap inchi tubuh si pria.

"Minhooo... -hmmmmppp...", kasar. bibir kering Key yang lupa ia beri lipgloss tadi pagi mendapat serangan liar dari kulit bibir Minho. lembut, menarik...unik bentuk bibir itu. tapi Key sama sekali tidak tertarik melayani. Tidak seperti ketika Onew melakukan hal yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu padanya. Key merasa tenang, dan senang. Juga bersalah.

"Aaaaaah...", ciuman itu dilepas paksa. Ada dua tangan dari balik punggung Minho yang menarik keduanya agar terlepas. Mencengkram pundak Minho. Melayangkan Minho yang tak sigap untuk tarikan barusan ke arah rak buku di seberang ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!", itu bukan kalimat tanya yang mesti dijawab. Key dengan tampang menyedihkan. Menatap sosok tegap yang baru saja datang.

"Onew...", Key berbisik. Pria itu mendelik. Membuang muka dari tubuh Key kemudian. Incaran matanya dalah Minho. sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di perut sixpack Minho. Onew lalu mengangkat tubuh pria jangkung itu agar berdiri, menarik kerah kemejanya, bersandar pada rak perpustakaan. Menjatuhkan beberapa buku besar ke belakang ruang kosong akibatnya. Onew menyilet tatapannya, dibalas senyum melecehkan dari bibir minho. dan sebuah kepalan tangan dihadiahkan Onew dengan senang hati pada pipi pria itu. Membiru sudah, menguar dari sudut bibirnya darah.

"Pergi dari sini!",,, Onew membanting tubuh itu ringan ke arah lorong. Minho bangkit tergopoh.

"baiklah... sampai jumpa lagi, Key...", ucapnya sambil menjilat darah dari sudut bibirnya. Lalu mengeluarkan senyum karismatik andalannya. Pergi dari sana.

"Onew... maaf...", Key tidak tahu kenapa ia harus meminta maaf. Entahlah. Ia tidak melawan barusan. sebenarnya ia bisa melawan, namun seluruh inderanya mendadak lemas mendapatkan perlakuan semacam barusan. itu... membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"selesaikan tugasmu", sungut Onew dingin. Ia tidak mendekat menenangkan Key. Di matanya bersisa kemarahan yang mendidih.

"setelah itu kuantar kau pulang...", mata mereka bertemu, tidak sepermili detik Onew memalingkan wajah. Raut mukanya tak bisa menjelaskan kekisruhan seperti apa yang kini melanda batinnya.

"habis ini belok kanan... rumah ketiga di sisi kanan...", Key berujar lemah, mendeskripsikan letak rumah.

"Onew...", ia memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri memandang lelaki berkacamata di sebelahnya yang terus saja fokus pada jalanan. Mereka kini dalam sebuah mobil berkecepatan 30 km/jam. Mobil milik Onew, mungkin. Seingat Key, Onew tidak pernah bercerita ia punya mobil. Atau keluarganya punya mobil. Dan Key juga tidak pernah tahu ia pulang naik apa. Karena Onew selalu pulang lebih dulu dari dirinya. Dan datang ke kampus lebih akhir dibandingkan Key. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu di parkiran karena key juga tidak membawa kendaraan. Onew masih tetap misteri.

"Onew...", tidak ada tanggapan. Key tidak bisa menerka perasaan apa yang tengah digeluti lelaki di sampingnya. Marahkah? Kecewakah? Atau... cemburu?

"Jinki...", lelaki itu akhirnya menanggapi, ia mendelik. Membuka kacamata minusnya, dan memijati pelipis beberapa detik. Menghentikan mobil di sebuah jalanan sepi.

Onew memandang hujan yang mengguyur tak berjeda. Deras selalu diawali gerimis. Begitu juga perasaannya pada pria ini. Awalnya hanya sedikit rasa simpatik, lalu bergulir menjadi bola salju yang menghantam kepastian perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau menyukainya?", Key tergeragap menjawab. Pertanyaan barusan tentu ditujukan padanya meskipun mata key tetap fokus ke depan, meskipun tangan Onew terus menggenggam erat kemudi mobilnya.

"Oneeew...", Key merasa tolol setelah sekian detik berfikir ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebentuk kata itu. nama itu. di dalam kepalanya kini yang bergulir menjadi pokok pembicaraan Cuma lelaki itu.

"Jawab aku! Kau menyukainya?", onew akhirnya memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Key. Lelaki itu justru buru-buru menunduk saat pandang keduanya bertemu.

"Maafkan aku... harusnya aku tak perlu bertanya...", Onew menurunkan rem tangan, bersiap kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tidak...", lemah geletar suara Key. Kaki kanan Onew melayang sebelum menekan gas. Ia kembali menaikkan rem, memindahkan perseneling untuk posisi parkir dan memutar kunci setelah sebelumnya membuka sedikit jendela. Ia ingin berbincang panjang. Jadi ia mematikan mesin.

"Aku tidak menyukai Choi Minho...", Key masih kukuh, manik matanya bertumbuk sepatu.

"Aku belum pernah menyukai seorangpun...", Key tidak bermaksud untuk curhat. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya begitu saja.

"Kecuali kamu...", yang terakhir begitu lirih. Rasanya dada Key terbebas dari segala jerih. Onew tersenyum tipis, namun hangat. Sayangnya saat Key berbalik, senyum itu melenyap. Ia memandang penuh pada mata Key, "kalau begitu, aku percaya padamu...", suara onew tegas,tak seperti merayu.

"Haaah?", suara jelek ketika Key kaget muncul lagi. Tapi kali ini Onew tidak membungkam Key dengan telapak tangannya. Tugas itu sudah didelegasikan kepada bibirnya.

Key menggeliat gelisah di tempat duduknya, ia tidak ingin mengakhiri ini. Ia justru ingin sesuatu yang 'lebih', cepat terjadi. Tapi ia merasa ini salah. Apalagi ini pinggir jalan, meskipun kenyataannya tempat ini sepi, tetap saja. Mereka seharusnya tidak melakukannya. Terlalu beresiko. Ia menatap Onew, menemukan mata pria itu menutup menikmati setiap lekuk bibirnya yang membisu. Ia belum membuka pertahanannya untuk hal lain. Meskipun lidah Onew bergerak lamat-lamat menjilati bibir Key... Key tersenyum membalas gumulan itu, dan membiarkan kedua lidah bertaut.

"Key...", suara dalam Onew memanggil. Datar. Key masih menutup mata.

"eh...?". Onew tersenyum tipis, "tetaplah seperti ini...", Key mengernyit. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya,untuk menanggapinya. Sentuhan-sentuhan Onew. Membuatnya bergeliat, menggelinjang, mendesah tak karu-karuan. Tatapannya. Ciumannya. Itu saja... Itu... sudah lebih dari cukup...

Could it be love...?

...

TBC


	3. 虹の力ケラ

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: Onew, Key, Minho, Taemin**

**Pairing: OnKey**

**Genre: Romantic, Angst, little bit action**

**Rate: M**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... I just have the plot of story... So, you can take away my cast but don't copy my story without permission... ok? ^^**

**Summary: "There is not sweet in his voice, no his expressions or feelings... In my head I know that, but... the moment I touch his head... both my feelings and body betray me."**

**Length: 3 of ?**

-oO-虹の力ケラ-Oo-

Key juga tidak suka kegelapan. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus suka. Ruangan-ruangan di gedung khusus Irresistible di kampus ini selalu remang-remang. Kebanyakan memang karena pencahayaannya menggunakan obor-obor yang dinyalakan di atas lampu-lampu kuno. Ukirannya berbentuk macam-macam, mulai yang khas Yunani sampai khas agama Majusi. Ghotik lah yang pasti. Ditambah matanya yang kini ditutup kain hitam. Makin sempurnalah ketakutannya. Dan sayangnya... kali ini ia tidak bisa berdiri di belakang punggung Onew. Bersembunyi di baliknya.

Sejak bulan kemarin Onew mendahuluinya naik ke kasta 3, sementara ia baru kasta 2. Yah... sudahlah... ini memang organisasi yang mengedepankan individualisme. Ia harus berjuang sendiri, tidak boleh bergantung pada orang lain.

Jubah upacara penobatan Key menyapu lantai. Marmer tua, Key sudah sering melewati lorong-lorong ini sampai hapal seperti apa rupanya. Marmer berukuran sekitar 30x30cm, berwarna krem dengan serpihan batu-batu hijau yang dibuat berbagai bentuk rasi bintang. Jika ia tidak salah informasi, dikatakan bahwa susunan marmer itu sesuai dengan susunan rasi-rasi itu sendiri. Dari langit timur hingga langit barat. Key merasa lehernya gatal, tapi tak mungkin menggaruk sendiri kini. Pada orang-orang yang mengawasinya jauh lebih tidak mungkin. Kenapa? Karena memalukan! Dan kenapa ia tidak bisa menggaruk sendiri? Ia sedang diikat, untuk naik ke kasta tiga kau harus menjadi korban. Key tidak mengerti awalnya dari mana upacara-upacara aneh dalam organisasi ini. Yang jelas kalau yang ini berhubungan dengan peniadaan diri.

Dalam organisasi ini ada setidaknya, 5 kasta. Key tidak hapal benar, ia masih setengah hati bertahan di organisasi ini. Jika bukan karena kesempatan mengalahkan rekor-rekor Minho dan bisa lebih sering bertemu Onew, Key sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan lebih lama.

Oh iya... tentang kasta, Pertama; Kasta Atusa. Artinya sosok yang melambangkan keindahan. Anggota Irresistible harus memiliki tata krama kesopanan yang bisa diterima seluruh budaya di dunia. Untuk beberapa anggota yang berpikiran picik, mereka seringkali mengabaikan tes untuk naik ke kasta ini. Itu sebabnya banyak anggota baru Irresistible sudah didepak sebelum genap sebulan.

Kedua; Yang-Yin. Intinya tentang keseimbangan. Dalam berbagai aspek. Key sudah pernah memabaca tentang berbagai macam dongeng yang-yin yang membingungkan. Setiap kebudayaan punya namanya sendiri. Yang-yin yang paling terkenal, Jepang punya nama lain: Inazaki dan Inazami, di China, dongeng tentang Yang Tie. Banyak lagi lah... dan waktu itu Key masih melakukan tes berdua dengan Onew.

_Onew... hah..._

Sejak tarian persetubuhan mereka di tengah hujan deras sore itu, Key belum bertemu dia lagi. Mereka memang tidak satu fakultas, Key fakultas seni dan Onew fakultas arkeologi. Lebih mudah bertemu Minho daripada pria ini, dan itu salah satu fakta menyebalkan yang Key benci.

"Sampai...", suara senior menggema. Key terantuk sedikit karena berhenti mendadak, untung limbung tubuhnya masih terselamatkan. Tidak sampai terjatuh, memalukan sekali kalau ia sampai begitu.

Lelaki ramping itu bisa mendengar suara derit pintu di depannya. Ia yakin ini pintu besar lainnya. Ada banyak pintu di gedung yang lebih layak disebut gereja daripada kantor organisasi kemahasiswaan ini. Seseorang mendorong punggungnya halus. Key tidak tahu siapa. Sebelum matanya diikatpun ia tidak melihat wajah para senior yang bertugas mengujinya kali ini, semuanya bertopeng. Ada 5 orang yang tadi Key hitung mengerubunginya.

"Bukakan penutup matanya...", suara berwibawa. Menggeletar, menggema memenuhi semua ruang udara dalam tempat itu. Key merasakan jari-jari dingin melepas ikatan matanya.

Mengerejap mata Key, ia sengaja tidak memakai softlens kali ini. Yah... meskipun ia tahu itu akan menghambatnya, mengingat matanya yang memang benar-benar minus. Itu lebih baik. Apapun tesnya malam ini, pasti bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Jadi jika itu sesuatu yang buruk, Key bisa dengan mudah berimajinasi tentang sesuatu yang menyenangkan karena ia tidak melihat jelas. Jenius bukan? Key bangga soal hal ini.

"Ada 49 lilin dalam ruangan ini...", key mendongakkan wajahnya, mencari-cari asal suara. Tidak menemukannya. Sekelilingnya nyaris gulita, jika cahaya bulan tidak masuk lewat jendela di atas kepala Key. Ia tidak melihat ke mana perginya 5 pendampingnya yang lain. Ia sendirian. Dalam ruangan gelap. Dan mata minusnya makin memperparah keadaan.

_Sial! Ini bukan jenius namanya..._

"Sebuah lilin... yang tak ikut berpusing dan berputar mengikuti lingkaran... nyalakanlah saat kau sudah menemukannya...", Key mengangguk. Tidak yakin juga bahwa orang yang bersuara itu melihatnya. Hanya saja ia merasa harus.

"Tutup matamu...!", Key refleks mengikuti. Ia memang sedikit latah sedari kecil. Setidaknya kali ini itu menyelamatkannya, karena ia bisa merasakan ruangan benderang kini. Jika ia tidak menutup mata tadi, cahaya yang tiba-tiba, bisa melukai pupil matanya. Hmmm... tidak selamanya kegelapan berati kejahatan.

-oO-虹の力ケラ-Oo-

Sebuah kain putih tergelar di atas sebuah meja makan panjang. Di atasnya tak dialas hidangan apapun. Hanya ada dua kaleng cat, berwarna hitam dan merah. Juga beberapa kuas, berbagai ukuran dan kegunaan. Ruangan ini diterangi cahaya kuning dari bohlam tua yang masih menyala sejak Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dibombardir. Karena jarang sekali lampu ini digunakan untuk menerangi. Di hadapan meja tua nan kokoh itu, bersandar kursi dengan ukiran teknik kuno yang tak lagi dipelajari. Sandaran lengannya berukiran makhluk mitologi kuno. Lelaki yang duduk di atasnya bahkan tak yakin pernah mendengar dongeng tantang hewan mitos ini.

"Masih bersemedi?", seorang lelaki berkacamata melongokkan kepalanya dingin dari balik pintu. Ia buka tanpa mengetuk. Lelaki yang tengah duduk, bangkit, mempersilakan tamunya masuk, "Kau tidak tahu apa Key bisa melewati yang ini...", sejak awal lelaki berkacamata tidak menyungging senyum. Kontras sekali dengan si lelaki yang kini telah duduk kembali.

"Maaf, hanya ada satu kursi di ruangan ini... kuharap kau tidak...", Onew, lelaki bermata segaris itu mengangguk.

"Sesukamu... aku datang hanya karena kau bilang ada sesutau tentang 'lelaki itu' yang harus kutahu... jangan berpikir lebih...", Choi Minho menyampirkan senyum karismatiknya.

"Tenang... jangan berpikir kalau aku 'tertarik' padamu, ok? Yah... meskipun menurutku mata orientalmu itu seksi... tenang saja... perasaanku masih terombang-ambing, dan pasang selalu membawaku kembali ke dermaga bernama 'Key'...", Onew menelan ludah, mendengar nama itu disebutkan dengan suara yang berbeda oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

"Jangan melantur!", Onew menggebrak meja. Minho menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan kuas. Ritual sakral sebelum ia membuat sebuah karya. Lelaki itu menambah sedikit kesan licik lewat sudut kiri bibir, "Aku tahu siapa kau Lee Jinki... Junior...", lelaki berkacamata menatapnya nyalang. Minho terkikik ritmis.

"Lucu bukan? Seorang anak mantan 'pahlawan', seorang anak yang ayahnya diduga menjadi informan, orang dalam yang membuat 31 orang mata-mata Korea Utara dapat masuk ke gedung biru, 17 januari 1968... percobaan pembunuhan presiden Korea selatan saat itu. Park Chung-Hee. Gagal. 31 orang itu memilih bunuh diri karena menjalankan misi. Sayangnya seorang di antara mereka berhasil kami selmatkan... dan membocorkan nama ayahmu... kini berada di organisasi mahasiswa yang didirikan seorang dari salah satu yang bisa jadi mengkhianati ayahmu...", Onew membuang muka. Melemparkan pandangannya ke mana saja, selama bukan mata bulat Minho yang seakan menelanjanginya. Masa lalunya. Sementara itu Minho melanjutkan lukisannya. Sebuah kanji Korea sederahana. Merepresentasikan 1 kata.

"Revenge...", Minho berbisik.

"Keluargamu terjajah diskriminasi. Kalian pindah ke desa. Mencari ketenangan yang tak pernah kalian temui. Benakmu selalu diisi cacian dan cemoohan. Ayahmu berada di penjara, seumur hidup. Pengadilan yang cepat, tahap proses peradilan tanpa didampingi kuasa hukum, aku mengerti jika kau masih percaya sampai saat ini ayahmu dijebak...".

"Dia memang dijebak.", akhirnya Onew bersuara. Sebuah kalimat pendek yang hanya berisi 3 kata. Namun mengonfirmasi segala data.

"Oleh?", Minho menyelesaikan karya seninya. Tulisan kanji dengan cat hitam yang dihias bias cat merah. Melambangkan darah, dan jubah kegelapan.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berbagi lebih jauh denganmu... maaf, aku masih ada urusan... hari ini aku yang bertugas membimbing penisbatan Key...", Onew mengangguk sopan. Hendak berlalu dari sana.

"Key pernah bertanya sekali waktu...", diam, bimbang wajah Onew antara bertahan atau melanjutakan langkah. Ia memilih diam. Sialnya semua tenatang Key selalu membuatnya merasa lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menyebut nama aslimu...?".

"Hah... Kau pernah dengar bahwa bahasa Korea punya kata 'molla'?", Onew berbalik. Tajam mata sipitnya mendelik.

"Fungsi kata itu adalah saat kau tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kau bisa menggunakannya... Arra?", sekarang Onew memainkan mimik wajahnya, seperti seorang guru yang kecewa terhadap murid 'kecil'nya.

"Dia harus tahu... Lee Jinki Jr. Ia harus tahu... kau tahu bukan, siapa dia?", Onew kembali menghela nafas, kali ini terasa lebih berat.

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku Jinki. Kedua, Apa kau Cassie? Kenapa lukisanmu sering dominan warna merah? Ketiga, tidak ada alasan untuk Key tahu soal semua ini. Keempat, Kau!", menunjuk Minho dengan telunjuknya.

"Diam!". Kali ini langkahnya tidak akan tertahan kalimat apapun lagi. Minho mengendikkan bahu, memandangi lukisannya dan terkagum-kagum sendiri, "Dia itu idiot atau apa? Bertanya tapi sebelum orang itu menjawab sudah pergi duluan... Aneh...", Minho mencibir sambil mengulang pertanyaan Onew.

"Kurasa aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya bagaimanapun juga...", mengendikkan bahu lagi. Minho mengambil kuas yang lebih kecil, melukiskan beberapa kalimat lain.

"Pertama, aku tidak akan janji... kedua, ya aku Cassie, dan aku sangat suka Max Changmin, ketiga...".

Purnama nampak kian gagah menggelari cakrawala dengan cahayanya yang lembut. Tak semenyengat mentari. Bintang-bintang mempertunjukkan keahlian lain selain berkelip, menawari para pencari arah yang masih lebih percaya langit dibanding jarum-jarum kecil kompas. Minho menatap bulan sekejapan mata. Tersenyum sekejapan juga.

"Terakhir... Kau harus mengambil nyawaku atau memasrahkan Key untukku jika ingin aku... diam...", Minho melukiskan sebuah senyum kerismatik favoritnya. Menatap lukisan, menggeleng-geleng pertanda bangga akan hasil kerjanya.

-oO-虹の力ケラ-Oo-

Drrreeeeeeeeeeek...

Key tidak pernah berharap menyaksikan hal semenakjubkan ini. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya. Ia berhasil, menemukan lilin yang tak ikut berputar dan berpusing. Mudah saja... tinggal meneliti tangkai tempat lilin mana yang mengarah ke kanan. Melawan jarum jam. Melawan ketetapan siang dan malam. Dan tanpa siang dan malam, maka waktu itu sendiripun menghilang. Tanpa waktu, maka tak ada keberadaan makhluk. Key tahu itu artinya melenyapkan keberadaan. Dan ia tahu, ia lulus kali ini dengan usahanya sendiri.

Lampu-lampu minyak itu kembali mati, relief bunga-bunga mawar melingkar warna merahnya tertelan gelap. Hanya setitik nyala api, pada lilin yang Key genggam menyala. Dan suara itu tiba, derik memekakan telinga. Atap berbentuk kubah itu terbuka. Key mengira awalnya itu semacam batuan permanen, ternyata susunan kayu yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa, dengan teknologi yang berkesan sederhana. Membiarkan mata sipit Key terhipnotis ribuan nyala bintang yang benderang, menemani kesepian bulan di malam yang terasa kelam. Indah. Angkasa gelap yang luas diisi ribuan titik yang benderang. Ini yang dinamakan peniadaan. Saat kau menyadari dirimu begitu kecil ketika mengahadapi semesta.

Key menaruh kembali lilinnya, berputar-putar. Menikmati angkasa dari segala sisi atap bangunan tua itu yang kini terbuka. Ia begitu bahagia, ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya nyaris seperti tidak ada. Tidak masalah menjadi tidak ada. Jika dengan ketiadaanmu, jutaan bintang bisa bersinar.

"Kau akan berputar seperti itu terus? Atau mau kuantar pulang?", Key mengenali suara itu.

_Onew..._

"Eh? Aku...", pipi Key menyemat semu yang tak nampak di gulita ruangan. Onew mengenakan jubah yang sama seperti yang Key kenakan. Sinar lilin membuat pupil mata mereka membesar, memendarkan ketulusan tanpa banyak kata-kata.

"Kemarilah...", Key melihat tangan Onew menggenggam sesuatu, sebuah emblem. Kasta 3, sebuah bintang dengan ukiran detail kecil lilin yang menyala. Diapit kiri dan kananya matahari dan bulan.

"Kim Kibum... Bersumpahlah... bahwa kau rela menjadi cahaya, menerangi segala, dan membiarkan dirimu terbakar... karena cahaya tidak akan berguna tanpa perantara penahan panas...", lelaki ramping itu menunduk. Mengulang kalimat yang Onew katakan barusan dengan mengganti kata kau, dengan saya.

-oO-虹の力ケラ-Oo-

"Ahhh... hhh... ghhhh...", lelaki ramping itu makin tak tahan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Tungkainya makin terasa melemas, ia harus berbaring jika tidak ingin merosot dari dinding.

"Onew... hhh... ahhhhhkkkk...", ada yang sudah berhasil keluar sepertinya. Key benar-benar lemah, melorot sudah pertahanannya. Lelaki dengan jubah lengkap di bawahnya dengan sigap menopang lengan Key, mengalungkannya pada lehernya dan mengangkat tubuh ramping pria kesukaannya.

Malam ini, sudah terhitung enam bulan sejak malam dimana Key dinobatkan sebagai kasta tiga di Irrestesible. Dan malam itu sebagai perayaan, mereka juga melakukan 'hal' ini. Di kamar apartment Key, yah... ruangan ini, juga selalu di sini, tidak, lebih tepatnya seringnya di sini. Pernah waktu itu mereka melakukannya di ruang kantor Irrestesible, di perpustakaan dan lab komputer fakultas sastra. Tidak pernah di tempat Onew. Kenapa? Karena sampai saat ini, sampai hampir 9 bulan Key mengenal Onew, lelaki berkacamata itu tidak juga mengizinkan Key datang ke tempat ia tinggal. Jangankan datang. Bertanya saja bisa membuat mood lelaki bermata segaris itu buruk. Dan Key paling tidak bisa menanggulangi Onew dengan mood buruk.

"Haah... ah... ehhhghhh... Onew... aku... tidak kuat...", tarian tangan lelaki yang kini berada di atas si ramping berhenti. Menguar lagi aroma 'benih' dari milik Key.

"Akkkkhhhhh...", jeritan lelaki itu terdengar selazimnya paduan sonata musik klasik kalangan bangsawan bagi Onew. Ia menikmatinya.

Lelaki itu lalu membawa Key ke atas ranjang kecil milik Key. Hari ini Key resmi mendapatkan emblem kasta 5, maka ia sudah benar-benar murni menjadi Irrestesible. Ia sudah dapat mengetahui rahasia-rahasia yang disimpan dari kasta di bawahnya. Onew? Dia sudah naik ke tinggkat ini 2 bulan lebih cepat daripada Key.

"Hah... hah...", lelaki bertubuh ramping yang kini sudah tak terselubungi sehelai kainpun, terbaring pasrah sambil mengatur respirasi. Seperti diaduk-aduk perut Key, setiap kali menerima berbagai rangsangan dari Onew. Satu-satunya lelaki yang ia biarkan menyentuh segala titik sensitif dan bagian-bagian paling tersembunyi dari dirinya.

"Kita lanjutkan?", Key menemukan mata itu menatapnya mantap. Lebih berkesan seperti memberi komando daripada meminta persetujuan, Key tidak peduli. Toh... pada akhirnya ia tetap akan menyerah. Meskipun ia sedang lelah, sedang tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi jika Onew datang padanya, ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolak. Di manapun mereka, kapanpun, ketika tiba hasrat Onew memuncak, Key harus bersedia. Karena Key sendiri tidak berani berkhayal terlalu liar. Bahwa Onew melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan padanya, dengan orang lain. Entah lelaki atau wanita, Key tidak akan rela.

"Onew...", tangan Key menurunkan jubah Onew yang masih lengkap menggantung. Terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Onew menciumnya.

"Jangan... besok aku ada ujian kan? Jika aku memasukimu...", Key bisa merasakan Onew mengarahkan tangan Key pada benda kenyal yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Aku tidak mau konsentrasiku buyar karena memikirkan kenikmatan lubangmu malam ini...", disentuhkan begitu malah menyengatkan sesuatu dalam diri Key.

"Tapi...", memohon mata Key, entah kenapa malam ini ia sangat ingin. Meski ia tahu dirinya yang sakit. Tangannya masih di sana meraba daging kejantanan milik Onew.

"Hmmmmmp...", tidak ada jawaban lagi. Hanya pergumulan bibir antara milik Onew dan Key. Lalu turun bibir Onew menjelajahi ruang-ruang kulit leher Key yang masih bersih. Mulai mengekspansi. Tangan Key menyentuh rambut Onew, meremas helaian-helaian yang lengket, ulah keringat dari permainan mereka sebelumnya.

"Onew... aaahhh... aha... Onew... aku mohon... aku mau 'itu'...", lelaki bermata segaris itu berhenti. Memandangi Key yang masih kerepotan mengatur nafas.

"Baiklah... kau juga ada ujian kan? Kau yang minta, tanggung konsekuensinya...", lelaki itu menyeringai. Dan suara resleting celana menyempurnakan senyum Key. Tangannya kembali ke posisi. Di kepala Onew, di sela-sela helai rambut. Key tersenyum tulus, merelakan setiap inchi tubuhnya disentuh.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang manis atau romantis dalam nada suaranya, tidak ekspresinya atau perasaannya. Dalam kepalaku, aku tahu semua itu, tapi... saat di mana aku menyentuh kepalanya... mengusap helai rambutnya... perasaan dan tubuhku mengkhianatiku...

Could it be love?

-oO-虹の力ケラ-Oo-

Irrestesible cukup sering dikenal masyarakat sebagai bagian oposisi tidak legal paling kritis sepanjang kekuasaan partai berbasis ideologi sosialis. Maka anggotanyapun kebanyakan adalah jika bukan kaum politisi yang selalu siap mengkritisi, maka mahasiswa yang teramat hobi melakukan aksi. Juga membuat berbagai makalah atau selembaran yang diedarkan di publik. Apa saja kebijakan pemerintah, akan dipertanyakan ketulusannya tanpa henti. Beberapa aksi yang melibatkan kelompok lain yang lebih radikal biasanya akan berujung tidak kondusif. Dan beberapa pihak menyayangkan hal itu. Untuk Key... ia lebih sering berada di belakang layar. Membuat buletin dan mendesain poster-poster aksi. Sedang Onew... ia lebih sering aktif menulis di media elektronik. Ikut demo atau longmarch...? kadang-kadang saja. Jika ada waktu senggang. Jadi, yang paling rajin berorasi tentu Choi Minho, dan aksi terakhir menentang rencana pemerintah melakukan latihan militer bersama AS di perbatasan, untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam 5 tahun terakhir. Ini memang kontroversi. Dan kericuhan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah dihindari.

"Aku tinggalkan dia bersamamu Key...", lelaki berlensa mata abu itu mengangguk. Jika bukan karena yakin Minho sedang terluka cukup parah, ia tidak akan mau ditinggal berdua di ruangan yang sama. Kejadian waktu itu masih membekas. Menjadi lubang hitam pada pusaran berbagai trauma yang dimiliki Key. Ada banyak kenangan buruk yang ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Kecoak yang tanpa sopan santun naik ke tubuh ayahnya yang telah mati ditembak seorang pembunuh bayaran. Ibunya yang diseret paksa ke penjara ketika melakukan aksi jahit mulut menuntut keadilan atas suaminya. Kakak lelakinya yang bagai ditelan kegelapan hingar bingar dunia malam. Sesungguhnya hidup Key teramat menyakitkan. Sebuah mukjizat ia dapat bertahan dari santunan negara dan kerabat.

"Taemin memang hanya bilang meninggalkan, tapi bukan berarti kau mendiamkanku seperti ini juga kan?", Key berhenti memainkan jemari lentiknya pada mouse laptopnya. Ia sedang membereskan lay out untuk buletin yang akan terbit minggu ini.

"Memangnya aku harus melakukan apa?", Key tidak menoleh, ia hanya berhenti sepanjang kalimat tadi. Lalu mulai meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Mengoleskan obat merah dan membalut perban pada luka di kakiku misalnya?", Minho menatap langit-langit kantor Irresistible ini. Dipan-dipan tua berserakan di lantai. Tempat paling asyik untuk berdiskusi masalah ngeri.

"Kau tidak lumpuh, lakukan saja sendiri...", beberapa kata direvisi, Key juga memainkan peran editor.

"Setidaknya ambilkan untukku, kakiku sakit. Kotak obatnya terlalu jauh...", berhembus nafas lelah, milik Key. Ia bangkit berjalan mendekati Minho tanpa melupakan kotak obatnya. Dengan telaten Key membersihkan luka dengan kapas berbasuh alkohol 70%. Setelah itu baru memberi sedikit obat merah ataus sesuatu semacam itu dan terakhir menempelkan plester. Ia juga mengompres memar kebiruan pada pelipis Minho. kali ini tidak ada interupsi. Minho menjadi anak manis yang menurut setiap kalimat pendek Key yang memerintahnya untuk menahan sakit atau berbalik sedikit atau apapun.

"Sudah... jangan ganggu aku bekerja lagi...".

"Key...", panggil Minho penuh misteri. Beberapa detik Key belum menyentuh mousenya menunggu Minho melanjutkan kalimat, "Terimakasih...", sudah? Bagus... kembali bekerja...

"Dan... bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Lee Jinki...?", ketukan telunjuk Key pada meja saat ia berpikir, terhenti, oleh sekelumit kalimat yang mungkin sebenarnya tak begitu berarti. Tapi Key menggaris bawahi satu kata. Hubungan? Dengan Onew? Key menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidak ada hubungan... Kami hanya teman...".

"Ehmm... begitu, teman yang cukup dekat untuk pulang bersama setiap malam? Dan merayakan kelulusan tiap tingkat hanya berdua?", Key berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi dengan layar yang ada di depannya. Menampangkan hasil desain yang baru setengah jadi.

"Dan apa kau pikir kau cukup dekat denganku untuk lancang bertanya hal-hal pribadi macam begini...?", Key memilih warna sephia mana yang cocok untuk buletin bulan ini.

"YA, setidaknya aku tahu apa yang Onew tidak mau tahu tentangmu...", Key berusaha keras melawan kehendak ingin menanggapi. Walau penasaran menghinggapi.

"Si Jinki Jr. itu... bahkan tidak mau tahu soal kau yang yatim piatu dan sebatang kara...".

"Hentikan ocehanmu! Onew tidak suka dipanggil Jinki!", Key merasa ini saat di mana ia tak masalah kehilangan pertahanan untuk tidak meanggapi.

"Dan lagi... Onew selalu peduli padaku, aku tahu itu...".

"Bukan untuk sekedar memanfaatkanmu?", Minho menarik sudut bibirnya yang kiri, membentuk seringai licik. Seseorang bersembunyi di balik daun pintu. Dan Key tidak tahu.

_Menarik... _

Pikiran Minho menerawang... lalu mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang...

"Memanfaatkanku...?", Key tidak mengeluarkan kata itu selayaknya seseorang yang menyadari sesuatu. Ia menggumamkannya, seakan memang seperti itulah yang terjadi. Dan kenyataan bahwa demi detik bersama Onew ia akan melakukan apapun. Hasutan omong kosong macam begini tidak akan begitu mempan untuk Key. Minho merasakan itu. Bagaimana Key kemudian kembali pada fokus utamanya. Dan merasakan hembusan nafas lega milik seseorang di balik pintu. Ini belum selesai... Minho memutar otak, memancing dengan kalimat lain yang jadi jauh lebih frontal, "Dan sampai kapan kau bertahan? 1 tahun? 2 tahun? Lambat laun kau akan sadar, bersama lelaki itu hanya mendatangkan nestapa.". Minho tak lagi mendengar suara jemari Key beradu keyboard.

"Lalu kau ingin aku menyarankan apa untuk masalah ini-ah... tidak-tidak... kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Meninggalkan Onew sekarang juga untuk menghindari 1 atau 2 tahun yang sia-sia?", ada gemetar kecil yang tertangkap mata bulat Minho. Ia bergerak bangkit perlahan dari posisi berbaring.

"Aku hanya tidak suka lelaki yang kusukai dibuat menderita oleh lelaki lain.", datar sekali. Detik berikutnya Minho tak lagi merasakan kehadiran bayangan seorang lelaki di balik pintu. Key meraba bibirnya. Merasakan sisa-sisa hangat yang Onew bagi tadi pagi. Menggemerisik satu-satu perasaannya. Nyaris mengabaikan kata-kata pengakuan Minho barusan. Key tertawa kecil dua detik kemudian. Bangkit dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya mengesave pekerjaannya di komputer sambil terus tertawa-tawa ritmis.

"Minho.", kepala lelaki itu mendongak semakin heran. Nada bersahabat yang Key lontarkan barusan... Minho mengulum senyum satire.

"Kakakku pernah bilang begini suatu kali, saat aku sakit gigi dan menghentikan kegiatan bertengkar denganmu, kita menjadi kaku karena aku tak menanggapimu. Sementara ibuku bersyukur soal kita yang berhenti bertengkar…", Key membiarkan wajah Minho mengikuti langkahnya. Baru kali ini mereka bisa berbicara tanpa nada suara Key yang naik beroktaf-oktaf.

"Ia justru mendesah cemas: Tapi… kurasa perkelahian dan pertengkaran bagi mereka sama seperti sebuah pengakuan. Begitulah cara mereka mengerti satu sama lain.", Key berhenti di sebelah pintu, menggenggam gagangnya.

"Dan aku memilih untuk menjaga cara komunikasi kita tetap seperti itu.", menemukan sedikit sudut senyum Minho menyelipkan tulus. Dan berikutnya Key menutup pintu itu lewat sebuah gebrakan.

"Onew?".

-oO-虹の力ケラ-Oo-

TBC


	4. とまどいながら

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: Onew, Key, Minho, Taemin**

**Pairing: OnKey**

**Genre: Romantic, Angst, little bit action**

**Rate: T up to M**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... I just have the plot of story... So, you can take away my cast but don't copy my story without permission... ok? ^^**

**Summary: "There is not sweet in his voice, no his expressions or feelings... In my head I know that, but... the moment I touch his head... both my feelings and body betray me."**

**Length: 4 of ?**

-oO-とまどいながら-Oo-

Key merasakan gundahnya merayapi perut dan dadanya. Memicu kerja jantung yang jadi di luar nalar, dan isi perutnya yang terasa seakan sedang terjadi tawuran di dalam sana.

Kenapa Key bisa sampai tidak merasakan kehadiran Onew?

Ia berdiri di dekat pintu. Bersandar pada dinding. Menumpu tangan kanan dan kirir di dada. Menyilangkannya sampai erat melekat. Apa ia marah? Key bertanya-tanya. Yang jelas tampangnya keterlaluan datar itu bisa membunuh Key jika dibiarkan lama-lama.

"Aku akan pergi.", Key merasakan kakinya refleks mengerem langkah. Tidak, semua kerja yang melibatkan otak sadar seperti diambil alih oleh syaraf tulang belakang. Dibuat menjadi satu komando untuk diam.

"Ke mana?", setelah selang beberapa menit yang terasa ganjil, kontrol pita suara Key kembali pada nobulus otaknya.

"Tidak akan lama.", jawabannya sama sekali tidak bersinkronan dengan pertanyaan Key. Tiba-tiba saja nafas Key gelagapan. Ingin berhambur keluar semua gara-gara kerja otot jantungnya yang mendistribusikan O2 ke seluruh tubuh di luar batas normal. Kenapa harus sebegitu ketakutannya?

"Jangan bertanya apa tidak bisa dibatlakan", suara perintah yang dingin. Key memajukan tubuhnya. Membuat sedikit membungkuk punggungnya. Ingin melangkah maju. Tapi kakinya menolak mendekati Onew. Meraba sesuatu yang buruk. Firasat macam-macam merangkak. Menjalari seluruh kisi perasaannya.

"Key Hyung!", celoteh kecil berteriak ramai. Key dan Onew menoleh bersamaan ke belakang. Menemukan kaki-kaki kecil mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yoogeun?", Onew melirik Key. Seperti bertanya siapa dan mengapa mendadak atmosfer di antara mereka berubah.

"Keponakan Minho.", tanpa ada suara perintah untuk menjelaskan. Key tahu apa yang Onew inginkan. Penjelasan.

Ironis.

Sementara Onew justru nyaris menahan seluruh penjelasan yang seharusnya lelaki bermata segaris itu berikan padanya.

"Key Hyung...", bocah yang tak lebih tua dari 5 tahun itu menubruk kaki Key bersemangat. Tersenyum riang sekali saat tangan Key menjulur ke samping tubuhnya. Mengangkat massa lelaki kecil itu perlahan.

"Kenapa Yoogeun ada di sini?", Yoogeun mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan sibuk mencoleki pipi tirus Key dengan telunjuknya. Apa maksudnya itu juga Key tak merasa perlu sampai bertanya-tanya.

"Haaah…", Key menyadari Onew sudah bergerak menjauhinya. Kini kakinya akhirnya bisa diajak berkerja sama. Membawa Key mendekat. Tidak lebih jarak mereka dari sekedar dua tiga jengkal.

"Kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa…", nada suara Key keluar hati-hati.

"Kau bukan salah satu yang berhak kuberi penjelasan.", Onew menatap Key dengan mata segaris itu teramat datar. Lalu tersenyum kecil pada makhluk yang entah sejak kapan memasang tampang waspada padanya.

"Ia tidak menyukaiku sepertinya.", Onew memang bermasalah dalam membina hubungan baik dengan anak-anak. Kebanyakan tidak ingin lelaki ini mendekat lebih dari satu meter. Jarang-jarang ada yang cukup berani tersenyum padanya.

Key menatap mata Onew yang seakan–akan tak ingin lepas dari Yoogeun.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?", reaksi yang Onew berikan adalah mundur dengan langkah waspada.

"Siapa dia?", mundur lagi saat Key membawa Yoogeun selangkah mendekat. Key memiringkan kepala, namun tak ayal menjawab juga, "Keponakan Minho. Ibunya juga anggota Irresistible, sepupu Minho.", Onew tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Yang ada langkahnya yang makin ia buat jauh.

"Kau tidak suka anak-anak?", sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun reaksi Onew sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Pantas saja...", gumam Onew kemudian. Key semakin merasakan kerenyitan di keningnya bertambah parah. tapi ia biarkan saja. tidak tahu kenapa Onew senang sekali menjadi misteri yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya.

Lelaki bermata segaris itu lalu menarik nafas. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak kalutnya saat mendekat pada Key yang digendongannya terdapat Yoogeun yang menatap waspada.

"Maaf, aku pergi…", dan sebuah kecup mendarat di kening Key.

Sosok itu berlalu. Menyisakan hening. Bergeming. Ada denting-denting melodi merajai hati Key. Sebentuk senyum miris menghiasi wajah di sebalik punggung Key. Menyaksikan adegan tadi ia menyadari sesuatu.

_Jika aku dan Key butuh pertengkaran untuk saling mengerti__, m__aka lelaki itu hanya butuh sentuhan untuk membuat Key mengerti.. menyebalkan sekali…_

"Yoogeun...", panggil suara bass itu. Key tidak tertarik untuk berbalik meskipun Yoogeun kusak-kusuk di gendongannya. ingin tahu siapa yang barusan memanggil namanya.

Lelaki ramping itu menyamankan posisi Yoogeun. membuatnya terduduk dalam tumpuan lengan kanannya dan memeluk pinggang kecilnya menggunakan lengan kirinya. memasang tampang ceria. Key mulai terbiasa bersandiwara.

"Dia melakukan sesuatu lagi ya?", giliran Minho yang membuat kerenyitan menjalur di kening Key. Dalam pandangan Minho, hanya ketika Key tersenyum riang dengan sudut mata sedih seperti itu, berarti Onew sudah melakukan sesuatu. sesuatu yang buruk. biasanya. Ah... tidak. lelaki itu memang selalu melakukan sesuatu yang berakibat buruk…

Minho menjulurkan lengannya, "Setidaknya, kau bisa kembalikan keponakanku…". Minho menyeringai satire. kelihatan jahat. tapi reaksi Key malah tertawa, lumayan terbahak.

"Yoogeun-ah... sudah makan siang?", anak berpipi gembil itu menatap Key dengan mata bulatnya. satu hal yang membuat Key curiga, jangan-jangan Minho ayahnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, arah depresor otot lehernya menatap lurus kembali pada balita lumayan mungil itu.

"Belum...", jawabnya pelan. nampak sedikit malu-malu. Menambah sempurna keterbahakan Key sebelumnya, "Baiklah... Hyung traktir sesuatu... Minho, kupinjam dulu keponakanmu ya?", Minho mengusap dagunya. memasang raut muka berpikir yang sok serius.

"Asal kau sering-sering tertawa macam barusan. kurasa aku bisa rentalkan keponakanku sebentar…", Key mengerling. lalu melangkah lebih dulu. tapi berselang enam puluh detik penuh, Key tak juga mendengar langkah terseok Minho.

"Kau tak ikut?", Key sudah berbalik. Minho tersneyum menggeleng, lalu mengisyaratkan menggunakan dagu ke arah kakinya.

"Masih sakit. kurasa kau harus membawakanku mie hitam di kedai depan."

"Harus?", tanya Key sinis. lalu ia menarik nafas.

"Baiklah...", Key tersenyum membawa Minho melangkah lumayan terburu menuju pintu keluar. gedung Irresistible memang terlalu luas. Minho mengiyakan kalimat itu juga akhirnya. terlebih setiap kali Key meninggalkannya tertinggal di belakang.

-oO-とまどいながら-Oo-

Key POV

"Tidak... tidak... ayolah... semua orang di kelas seni dan memikirkan hubungan pria berjenggot panjang itu dengan sains pasti... sssst...", Jino, pria muda itu memutar telunjuknya dan sepersekian detik kemudian membuat wajah seperti saja mendapat ilham.

Minho memperlihatkan daftar judul tugas yang sudah diajukan pada dosen kami. Ah... ya... dan tugas mengenai Leonardo Da Vinci juga kaitannya dengan sains mau tidak mau memang terlalu melekat dengan lukisan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Bukan sesuatu yang aneh saat ¾ dari kelompok yang ada mengusulkan judul yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Vitruvian Man!", seluruh anggota kelompok termasuk aku ikut menyahut bersamaan Jino.

"Oh! Damn... Kalian bahkan tidak membiarkan pria tampan ini menyelesaikan pencerahannya pada kalian?", itu suara Minho yang sekarang sedang berusaha berpuppy-eyes di depan meja kalompok kami. Sementara 2 gadis dari kelompok kami buru-buru melempar tatapan jengah padanya.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Berharap siapa tahu ada yang sedang main lempar-lemparan ilham. Ok... lupakan saja.

"Haaaah...", sudah seminggu. Minho belum membawa Yoogeun lagi ke kampus. Dan aku benar-benar merasa kesepian saat ini.

Pria itu? Entahlah... kurasa sejak awal aku memang dilarang terlalu berharap.

Ruangan ini... aku ingat kami pernah punya sebuah 'pembicaraan kecil' di sini. Tapi seingatku memang pembicaraan yang kami miliki tidak pernah cukup panjang untuk dinikmati. Kurasa ingatanku cukup buruk, atau ia memang jarang sekali tersenyum? Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa saat akan menjawab pertanyaanku tentang ibunya dan ia tersenyum, aku seperti benar-benar merasa beruntung.

"_Apa masakan ibumu yang paling kau suka_?", Onew memandangku dingin seperti biasa. Sesuatu yang sering membuatku heran mengapa ia mudah sekali tertawa ketika berada di sekitar teman-temannya? Tawa yang terdengar perih di telingaku. Panggil aku sombong, tapi aku yakin betul kalau tawa itu palsu. Maka ketika sedetik kemudian ia belum juga menjawab dan namanya menggema dari sudut ruangan. Seseorang memanggilnya. Salah satu teman di mana ia berbagi tawa palsunya. Ini sudah sering terjadi. Aku tahu, berada di urutan terakhir dalam skala prioritas Onew. Itu menyakitkan. Maka saat ia berjalan tanpa sama sekali mengucapkan salam perpisahan, aku tak lagi berekspektasi apa-apa. Dan mataku yang mengawal punggungnya yang menjauh, terkejut saat punggung itu membalik. Menampakkan senyum tengil yang bagiku terasa menenangkan hati.

"_Tteokguk saat tahun baru_...", ucapnya, lalu berbalik pergi. Ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan malamnya, aku menemukan diriku menunggunya pulang. Dengan semangkuk besar Tteokguk di atas meja makan.

"Key! Bukan waktunya melamun...", seorang temanku meninju pelan bahuku. Menyadarkanku. Yah, ini memang bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melamun juga. Ini perpustakaan. Tidak, tepatnya ruang diskusi perpustakaan. Kami tidak akan bisa ribut begini di ruang baca sementara kacamata tebal guru penjaga kami yang bertubuh mungil a.k.a Kim Ryeowook, memantau kami bagai elang. Aku harap bisa menyebutnya kutilang suatu saat, tapi sayangnya ia memang elang yang tak mungkin diberi makan pisang. Seberapapun kami berusaha bersikap ramah bahkan tanpa maksud 'menjilat', ia tetap saja memandang dengan tatapan mengancam. Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi yang kudapat dari tatapan sinisnya ialah, "_Aha... aku tahu kau datang kemari hanya untuk sekedar dinilai rajin oleh dosenmu dan mendapat nilai bagus tanpa perlu mengeluarkan satu yenpun untuk menyuap gurumu padahal kau tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir untuk membaca buku-buku itu dan aku tahu kau akan terlambat mengembalikan buku kemari lalu bersujud-sujud memohon padaku untuk tidak memberi sanksi dan itu... TIDAK AKAN PERNAH_!", sejujurnya... itu bukan sekedar yang aku simpulkan dari tatapannya. Ia memang mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas ketika aku pertama kali berniat meminjam buku. Dan jelas bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan sebagai mahasiswa baru.

"Hey... Key?", aku mengerjap dan menemukan telapak tangan Jino bergoyang di depan mataku.

"Kau 'di sini' kan?", pertanyaan ambigu, aku tahu yang ia maksud konotasi dari kalimat itu adalah pikiranku. Sialan... Ck. Kenapa otakku terasa selalu tidak beres bekerja dari kemarin? Tidak bisa terfokus?! Dan kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan si kurcaci penjaga perpus itu?

"Ayolah... kalian ini sekumpulan idiot atau apa? Yang lain sudah mulai merencanakan belanja bahan?", ucapan sarkatis Minho kembali menyadarkan keterpakuanku.

BRAAAAKK!

"Ungh... Jino...?", aneh sekali. Bukan sesuatu yang biasa melihat lelaki sekalem Jino memukul meja seperti barusan. Membuat semua perhatian terfokus pada meja kami. Ah... bahkan perhatian si kurcaci itu.

"Dan kau apa kalau begitu? Yang kau lakukan dari tadi hanya mengomentari sarkatis soal ide kami... atau apapun rencana kami?!", mulai lagi. Sejak awal Jino tidak suka ide seorang senior yang mengintil ke mana-mana juniornya pergi. Terlebih seniornya adalah Choi Minho. Dan kalian bisa tebak lah siapa juniornya?

Ok... tentu saja aku...

Minho mendengus, tidak berniat memperpanjang perdebatan. Itu hanya akan membuat keberadaannya di sini semakin tidak menyenangkan. Jadi setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang membuka suara. Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa diterima kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau tetap Vitruvian Man?", yang lain menengok malas kepadaku.

"Aku serius... kita tetap gunakan Vitruvian Man... hanya, dengan media seni yang berbeda?", Kali ini suara yang lebih bersemangat satu tingkat dibanding kalimat sebelumnya yang aku lontarkan.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang baru, Key... beberapa kelompok juga menggunakan media selain kanvas... kecuali...", Jino menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat senyumanku tak juga pudar meskipun tanggapan mereka semua tidak positif. Sama sekali.

"Kau punya media yang unik? Key?"

"Uhm... Bubble gum... bagaimana?", beberapa yang tadinya mulai memasang harapan pada pendapat yang akan kukemukakan, kembali melengos. Pasrah. Sudah mentok.

"Kurasa bukan sesuatu yang buruk... Maksudku, Dosen kita adalah salah satu pengusung kampanye pelestarian lingkungan, bukan?", anggota tim lain mengangguk, walau wajah mereka penuh ekspresi tidak mengerti. Bahkan Minho yang notabene kakak angkatanpun mengerenyit heran mengapa Jino mendukung ide konyol ku?

"Kalian tahu butuh berapa lama sampah permen karet diuraikan di tanah?" Kali ini semua kompak menggeleng, tapi dengan ekspresi bingung yang persis seperti ketika mereka mengangguk.

"50 tahun...", Jino merendahkan suaranya. Namun tidak ada sekeratpun keraguan dalam perkataannya.

"Aku mengerti!", sahut salah satu dari mereka, maksudku, dua gadis manis di kelompokku.

"Meskipun kita mengambil lukisan 'Vitruvian Man', tapi dengan menggunakan bahan unik, juga memperhitungkan bagi kelestarian bumi, dan presentasi meyakinkan dari Jino...", wajah-wajah yang mengisi kelompok kecil ini kembali bersinar. Mereka menatapku sumringah, "Kita punya kesempatan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi!". Sahut tim itu bersamaan kecuali Jino. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres. Yap... Minho tidak seberisik tadi. Aku berbalik? Tunggu dulu... ke mana pria itu akan pergi?

"Kau mau mengejarnya? Sepertinya ia mengejar seseorang...", Jino memperhatikan gelagatku ternyata. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai basa-basi perpisahan. Dan yang kutemukan kemudian adalah langkah Minho yang semakin tak terkejar olehku.

-oO-とまどいながら-Oo-

Minho tersenyum tipis. Menjauh dari hiruk pikuk antusiasme yang mendadak merubah atmosfer meja kelompok Key. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya pergi. Begitu juga Key. Sama seperti mereka tidak menyadari sesosok yang dalam beberapa hari ini mengurus dengan cepat. Berbalut mantel dengan kupluk yang menutupi wajah. Minho juga nyaris tidak mengenalinya. Tapi mata Minho sudah terlalu terlatih untuk melewatkan pergerakan mencurigakan pria itu. Maka sekarang setelah mengabaikan panggilan Key, yang menyadari Minho menghilang setelah langkah pria itu justru hampir sampai pintu keluar, tungkai Minho memperpendek interval langkah. Tergesa ia mengejar. Hingga menubruk beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang mengbrol dan menghalangi jalan. Sementara itu, yang dikejar bergerak bagai bayangan. Ia tidak menubruk, bahkan menyentuh mereka yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menjauh.

"Hei!", suara Minho tercekat saat panggilannya yang hendak dilanjutkan terpotong keterkejutan. Ada Key berdiri di sampingnya.

Menarik jaket yang menutupi lengannya, "Kau memanggil siapa?", tepat setelah nafas Minho mulai normal. Tepat ketika ia kembali memanjangkan leher untuk daya jangkau pandangan yang lebih luas. Pria itu menghilang.

"Tidak... hanya terbawa firasat buruk...", Minho tersenyum tengil pada Key yang memamerkan ekspresi '_hah_?!' atas ketidakmengertiannya. Sementara Minho tanpa sadar menghempas genggaman Key pada kain jaketnya. Karena ia butuh mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, meminimalisir keringat yang berjatuhan karena aksi kejar-kejaran barusan. Padahal beberapa hari lagi natal, dan suhu Seoul tidak bersahabat menggigilnya.

Sebenarnya Minho tak akan mengejar. Jika pria itu, Onew, tidak memunculkan ekspresi sendu dengan mata yang seakan hendak memeluk.

Ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Sementara Minho berusaha menghentikan hatinya yang merutuk, Key memandangi kabut pada iris kecokelatan Minho. Sebuah kekalutan.

Key mengikuti arah depresor otot leher Minho, gerbang utara kampus. Ada lalu lalang yang tak terlalu ramai di sana. Dan sekelebat mantel hitam yang buru-buru menghilang begitu Key ikut menatap.

"Minho...", Key tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia tahu sosok siapa yang barusan saja muncul di imaji-nya, "Akan ada sesuatu yang buruk?". Lelaki jangkung itu menelan ludah. Saat ia menengok ke arah yang sama ia tak melihat bayangan seseorang yang tadi dikejarnya.

"Mungkin hanya Santa Claus yang berkunjung... Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk di malam titik balik matahari...". Key tahu Minho membicarakan Natal, tapi titik balik matahari?

"Hey! Key!", dan saat kedua pemuda itu berbalik, mereka menemukan Jino berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah panik. Bukan sebuah pertanda baik. Jino berusaha keras meminimalisir kembang kempis dadanya setelah berlari. Sementara Key menepuki punggung pria itu. Minho memilih menunggu. Satu hal yang tidak diekspektasikan Minho adalah senyum yang terkembang di wajah Jino.

"Ada apa?", membuat pria itu tanpa sadar bertanya.

"Festival dibatalkan, Key!", ia menangkup pipi Key kegirangan dan akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Minho jika pria itu tidak buru-buru mendeathglare pria yang sedang kelewat bahagia itu.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?", itu artinya diskusi panjang mereka soal Vitruvian Man sia-sia. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya. Berarti mereka tidak perlu menuntaksan tugas kan? Itu kan yang membuat Jino sampai jadi periang yang luar biasa begini?

"Yah... aku tidak tahu... tapi kudengar Rektor kita baru menerima ancaman bom...", sahut Jino santai, sebuah senyuman terkembang terlalu manis untuk ukuran topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan kini.

"Bom?", Minho tahu Key menatapnya. Keduanya berhenti saling memandang dan kembali pada titik di dekat gerbang. Di mana bayangan pria yang Minho kejar tadi bersandar.

Key memaksakan senyum untuk mengimbangi ekspresi kelewat sumringah Jino, "Mungkin... sebuah hadiah kecil dari Santa Claus untuk kita?". Dan Key bisa merasakan Minho yang mengangguk di belakangnya. Jino tidak bertanya lebih jauh, hanya pandangannya saja yang menjauh dari senyum Key yang bahkan sekilas saja bisa kau rasakan itu Cuma basa-basi. Ia menemukan satu titik. Pada tiang gerbang sekolah.

Pandangan Minho berpaku padanya, seakan menunggu seseorang muncul di sana...

-oO-とまどいながら-Oo-

To Be Continued...


End file.
